


I didn’t mean too

by vannabug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannabug/pseuds/vannabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a huge blow out. Vriska decides it's time for a little revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn’t mean too

  **AG: your boyfriend is on his way.**

Aradia looked at her computer screen and sat back in her chair. _He would have told me if he was coming all the way out here_ she said to herself. She stood up from here desk and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. As she step out, the sun kissed her cheeks. She sat on the grass and waited for him. She was waiting for a while when she started to think vriska had lied to her. She looked up and saw a figure in the sky. Aradia jumped to her feet to greet her dear friend. She waved and realized he looked different. Not physical but something about her friend was off.

“Sollux?” She said worried. He became closer and closer. She ran out to check if he was ok. “Sollux, are you ok?” she said after he landed. He looked up at her and smiled.

“I’m fine, but you won’t be.” He slowly stood up and looked at her.

“W-what do you mean?” Aradia started to back away. Before she could run, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. She struggled but could get away. “Sollux! Stop it! You’re hurting!” she kept trying to get away from his grip

“Trust me, this is just the beginning.” She become terrified and tried even hard to break away.

“Sollux! Please stop!” She screamed. Tears ran down her face as she struggled. He tossed her to the ground stood over her. She laid on the ground crying in pain and fear. He picked her up again and began to choke her. Aradias feet couldn’t touch the ground and she once again began to struggle. She kick her legs and tried to remove his hand from her throat. “Sol- *cough* Sollux!” She started to scream “Sollux! *cough* Please! *cough* Please stop!” Her world began to fade away. As she slowly stopped struggling, he threw her against her hive. She fell to the ground and cried even harder. _What else? What else is he going to do?_ She thought. She felt her self start to slip away from the world she has loved. She slowly stood up and struggled with ever breath and step she made. She looked up and saw Sollux with something in his hand. He ran at her and with full force stabbed her in the stomach . She was so shocked and weak all she could do was stand there and take it. He ripped the sharp object from her body and watched her fall. She first fell to her knees the on her side. She cried as she slowly started to fade with her vision of her world. She saw him collapse to the floor. She realized what had happened to her and her dear friend. They were both victims of Vriska. She managed to make enough breath to say “I forgive you.” And with that she had left the world she loved behind. Her friends and enemies. Her world went black.

* * *

 

Sollux sat up and shook his head.

“Where am I?” he looked over and saw Aradia on the ground. “Oh my god! Aradia!” he ran over to her. “What happened?” as he looked at his friends body his phone went off. Vriska was bugging him. “What could she want?” he checked the message. 

**AG: Thanks for your help sol.** His heart sank.

"I-I could have."He picked up her lifeless body and cried. “Aradia! Please! I didn’t mean to!” he cried in to her body and held her tight “Please come back to me!” he yelled but it was muffled by his tears. He could believe that some one so dear to him was dead, and was killed by his own hands. He held her to him and he cried. "How?! How could she do this to me?! No! Not me! To her! To you, my dearest friend." He would never see her smile again, never hear her laugh. His life would be empty with out her.


End file.
